mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Anonymous Brony224/Blazing Winds
Within the forests, Crisp Wind waits. She watches the ponies closely, she is not anything like one of them, but she had sworn an oath to protect them. Now, Crisp is a wild wolf, half dead, two-thirds angel, one third demon. One night, thanks to a wanderrer, she stays on this earth, this is that story, now let's get to it (THIS IS NOT A PRODUCT OF HASBRO)!! Crisp Wind yawned, she stretched out her wings, then her body, when her whole body was streatched, she stood, her ears twitching this way and that. She thought she herd voices, but she calmed when she rembered where she was, her hiding place, not even Celestia knew of it. Crisp walked down to the lake that ran through the valley, and looked into it. Her coat was a reddish white with a blood red pointing straight up and waving around. She dipped her snout into it, bushes shook, her head shot up. Watching the bushes with her head tilted, her wings spread out as she sat, she then jumped high, and pounced it, a rat, she let it go. She turned and fell into the lake, then she blacked out. She woke up in the Ponyvile hospital, her head half covered in bandages, her left arm completely bandaged up, wings bandaged up, she was dazed and confused, the nurse came in, "oh, you're up! Good" said the nurse gleefully, Crisp was still dazed, "where awm I? Wha's goin on?" She said lazily. "You were swept away by that river, you are lucky to live, you were found with wounds and blood everywhere" the nurse said the displeasure unmistakable, "can I h-hel-help-" Crisp was interrupted, "rest, please" the nurse said before walking away. Crisp didn't like the idea of staying here, she seemed comfortable in the hospital bed, she didn't stay in one place for long anyways, but she did as told. She had another nightmare... to most. She saw herself standing there in middle of a burning forest, the ground was burning, she could suddenly feel the sweltering heat of her back legs burning, and her body on fire, she woke calmly, as far is nearly bleeding out calm, she almost woke Ponyvile up with her howling, the nurse bursted in the door, looking around the room, only one pony was in the room, she stared at Crisp, then approached, the nurse looked at the bandages, they were soaked in blood, not even the smallest fiber dry, she walked up to the bedside, and slowly, she took off the bandages, "this is more serious than I thought" the nurse said. Crisp examined herself, she looked as if she were a scratching post, only for a bear, still bleeding cuts went down her entire body. The shill scream Crisp let out could blow somebody's eardrums as the nurse bandaged her back up and left. Crisp drifted off to sleep again, being tired, her inner neck throbbed in pain from screaming, everything hurt, but she quickly began to sleep she felt weird, like this already happened, a vision, she saw the Mane 6 all around the table at the center of the room, "maybe I could sneek around and through the door, and escape" she thought to herself, "who do you chose to check up on you?" Asked Twilight Sparkle, "check up on me? I have no home, and I have remained that way for over two decades! I am not assimilating to your common belief" Crisp snapped, "ohhh kay then, you will sleep in the castle tonight? There is going to be a hailstorm tonight" said Twilight, "I have slept through worse" said Crisp, "name one" Twilight challanged, "bleeding out, tornadoes, hurricanes, you name the disaster!" Crisp said with utter honesty. Twilight's jaw hit the floor, "y-y-you poor thing! I insist, stay here, you were found all cut up, scraped up, and bruised, you are weak" Twilight gestured to Crisp's wobbly hoves. Crisp woke, her bed was moving? She looked around, all the lights were blinding, but she could make out some doctors, she realized she was restrained to the bed! The doctors were moving her indeed, but, to a place that had the equipment to help her, the only place being Canterlot. They took her in a ambulance, a stallion-drawn-buggy. Once she got there, they immediately removed the bandages, the doctors sedated her, because she was squirming and moving to avoid the needle, and harming the doctor stitching her. Once she woke, she was in a hospital bed. The doctors then were finished, they let her go, but she wasn't to fly for 3 weeks, she couldn't excersize or run for a week, walked out and towards the train station, where she got a ride back to Ponyvile. Princess Twilight walked by, Crisp bowed, and Twilight simply said, "please rise, I wish for you to follow" Crisp did as instructed, she followed Twilight, even though Crisp had deja vu, Twilight brought Crisp to her castle, and Crisp's vision was now. After her what she saw of her vision was done, "fine!" Crisp snapped, and Twilight brought Crisp to the room she'd stay in, it was empty, and small, there was a bed and that was all a voice came from behind, it was Rarity, "oh you simply can't sleep in there like that!" Crisp just mumbled, "well, I don't feel comfortable on beds" Pinky Pie appeared behind Crisp, making Crisp jump, "this looks like FUN!!!!" she yelled, "my version of fun is going outside, laying in the grass, and well, I guess you can call me wild" Crisp said, a serious tone, Pinkie Pie then bounced off. Soon Fluttershy found Crisp, and she called Crisp "a wild meany" and "animal killer" "I never said that. I just... told... really?!?! I am not wild in that way! I only disliked going inside!!! I don't even hurt a fly!!!" Crisp responded, she watched as Fluttershy left, she then closed the door and lept into the bed, her pain unbearable standing up, she drifted off to sleep. She had a normal dream for once, she was out in the woods again, she was overjoyed by yhe sight of trees, she ran around, laughing and giggling happy to be alone, and have no responsibility overall. The trees were caked in snow, so was the ground, but something was missing, she woke to Twilight's face "rise and shine!" Then Crisp's dream became a nightmare, Crisp was pinned to the bed, "will you please get off me" Crisp said, and Twilight nodded, moving off Crisp's pinned body. Crisp then tiredly and painfully got up, her every joint protesting at the weight, "breakfast is being served in the dining room if you want some" Twilight said as Crisp streached her hooves, she had a pained look on her face with every movement, Twilight didn't blame her as she went out the door, and to the dining room. Crisp managed to walk to the dining room, where she found every food she could think of for breakfast, there was pancakes, doughnuts, muffins, waffles, and french toast. She walked up to a chair and hesitantly sat down, well more like she fell down. she didn't say a word, just tried to spread her wings to look a bit more like regal Twilight, but yelped as she realized her wings were tightly bandaged to her body, she looked down, upset, she felt like she had no freedom, she looked up to see Twilight looking back at her, a fork levitating in front of her mouth with a pancake part on it, "you can eat, nothing is stopping you," Twilight said, then Crisp reached to grab a chocolate doughnut, and swiftly draw her hoof back qith the douhnut, she glared at Twilight like a confused animal, then quickly ate it, then she reached for a pancake, and gobbled that up, then contently, Crisp sat there happier than a pony who won the lottery. Twilight had to giggle at Crisp's antics. Crisp then got up amd asked, "mind if I go for a walk around Ponyvile?" "You'll get lost" said Twilight, "I'll go with you" Twilight added with cheer. Then crisp walked to the castle doors and waited for Twilight, the two walked around Ponyvile, Twilight just there to make sure Crisp didn't get lost, when they came back to the castle, "Ponyvile isn't as 'grand' as I thought it'd be" Crisp said, "that's Canterlot you're thinking of" Twilight said. Crisp rolled her eyes, clearly ponies didn't know anything about wolves. Now Twilight asked, "how old are you now?" "160 years, why?" Crisp said, "ooohhhh nothing" Twilight said, the dishonesty oblivious in her voice, "I'm not a pony, you know that, right?" Crisp asked Twilight, "I'm a wolf" Crisp answered herself. Twilight backed up a step, fear nearly overwhelming, as Crisp just looked at her, head tilted, truly Crisp had been trapped in the body of a young pup since she was about 9 years old, she was immortal, but not invincible, I hoped you enjoyed! With joy, Anonymous Brony224 (talk) 21:56, March 28, 2018 (UTC)Anonymous BronyAnonymous Brony224 (talk) 21:56, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts